Birth Of A Titan
by clockfang
Summary: This is about the titans creating a new superpowered hero. This is my first fanfic so be nice on the reivews
1. Chapter 1

_**The Birth Of A Titan Chapter 1 : **_

_**Power in the Blood**_

It has been several years since Tokyo, and it was a normal day in titans tower. You could find Robin at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He was a lot taller now, but he still wore the same uniform with the same dorky hair cut. He kept glancing over at Starfire every now and then to see what his girlfriend was doing. Currently she was in the kitchen making one of her infamous Tamaran foods. She had let her hair grow longer and was wearing a pink tee-shirt and blue shorts. Her and Robin have been going out for years now.

Raven was bored at the moment so she was on the couch reading one of her books while wearing a purple tee-shirt and black jeans. Beast boy was in the middle of the couch playing videogames while he wore blue jeans and a white tee-shirt, he was a lot taller now however Cyborg was still taller. He decided to let his bangs grow longer so now they reached just above his eyes. No one new what Cyborg was doing at the moment. When they went to ask him what was up he said he was working and they just left it at that.

They were relaxing when the loud speaker burst into noise, it was Cyborg.

"Hey guys get to the medical bay now, I've found something amazing," screamed Cyborg into the loud speaker.

Robin let out a sigh as did Raven as they both stopped reading and stood following Beast Boy and Starfire out of the common room.

_____________________

When they all got there Robin asked tiredly, "Okay, were here now what's so amazing you had to scream through the loud speaker."

"Yeah man," Beast Boy whined. "I was in the middle of winning a totally awesome game!"

"Well," Cyborg said slowly while picking up a syringe filled with a dark red liquid and showing them. "Inside this syringe is all of our blood."

"**WHAT!" **Everyone yelled at once.

"That's very disturbing." Raven shot Cyborg an evil look making Cyborg back up a little.

"Dude, blood, gross." Beast Boy apparently didn't like blood very well as he had moved away from Cyborg and behind Raven and Starfire.

Starfire looked at the syringe then up at Cyborg as if she was going to ask him something but thought better of it. Robin walked closer to Cyborg then spoke.

"Cyborg why would you even have all of our blood?"

"Well, Cyborg started. I found out that all of our blood mixed together makes a stable DNA that can cure killer diseases or can make humans without any powers live longer."

"That's sweet man," Beast Boy smiled then remembered that the blood mixture would need his blood and his shoulders slumped. "Man that's not cool."

Robin looked at Cyborg and said, "if we inject it into a human."

"It would most likely cure them of any sickness." Said Cyborg.

"You said a human without any powers," stated Raven.

Yeah if some one with powers had this in them they would gain all our powers and abilities, Said Cyborg.

Just then the towers alarm went off.

They all rushed to the common room.

Cyborg put the blood on the counter and ran after is friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Birth Of A Titan Chapter 2:**_

_**Mix UP**_

When Cyborg entered the room Robin was already at the computer typing away.

"So what's happening," asked Cyborg.

"Some new criminal is attacking downtown and he is cover in what looks like lava." Replied Robin.

"It may be little bit difficult to fight someone made of the fire," exclaimed Starfire

"Yeah just a little bit" said Raven.

"Lets move" yelled Robin.

With out a second thought the titans were out of there.

Cyborg and Robin ran to the garage to get their rides while Raven and Starfire took off in flight. Beastboy turned into a hawk and flew after the girls.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

They were soon in the city looking for their fiery foe.

They spotted him a little south off from the center of the city which was mostly stores.

They pulled up in front of him and got into battle poses.

He looked a lot like a red glob that had been setting in a human mold for to long.

"What are you and what do you want," yelled Robin at the man of fire.

He quickly turned to them and yelled back, "**I'm magmor the being of fire and lava and I want to rule the world."**

At that the titans moved.

Beast boy was the first to reach him. He turned into a polar bear and slashed away. But when is claws touched magmor they started to burn. Without thinking he pulled away and morphed back into human form.

At that magmor punched him in the chest, which sent beast boy flying.

Then magmor shot hot lava at the rest of the titans stopping them in there tracks. They all jumped out of the way easily.

After Robin jumped out of the way of another lava ball, he quickly got ready to strike.

Then he heard a scream and turned around just in time to see a lava ball hit a male teen walking out of a book store square in the chest.

At that magmor laughed out loud and said, "purse me and or save him your choice." Then melted into the sewer drain.

All the titans ran over to the young man who had been knocked out from the blast.

He had black hair and a tanned skin. He wore a black jacket that was unzipped and showed his bare chest, he also wore black jeans and black shoes.

Cyborg quickly scanned his body.

"His internal organs are starting to burned, We have to get him help now," hollered Cyborg.

Cyborg picked him up and looked around with his robotic eye. "The Tower is closer." He yelled and ran to his car.

At the tower Cyborg set the teen down in one of the beds in the medical bay, then turned around and started to work on a cure.

How long does he have, asked Robin.

About three hours, but I should have something to cool him down by then, answered Cyborg.

"Hurry up with it," Said Robin in a scared voice.

So the titans waited in till Cyborg jumped up and yelled with joy.

"I got it," he said, "I got it." He showed them a syringe with red liquid in it. He set it down next to the syringe with their combined blood in it. He put on some gloves reached around without looking picked up the syringe with their blood in it.

Raven notice this but before she could say anything Cyborg stuck the needle into the teen's arm and drained what was in the syringe.

Raven yelled out **"that's the syringe."**

Cyborg quickly looked at the syringe in his hand and read titans blood.

All the titans had a scared and worried look on their faces that was pure fear. and all Cyborg could say was "shit."


End file.
